This invention relates to machining of a workpiece using CAD/CAM applications and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fixture system for use during rough and finished machining of a workpiece using a numerical controlled milling machine.
Heretofore, there have been various types of milling tools having a plurality of fixtures for receiving adjustable backup support blocks along with hydraulic clamps used for securing a workpiece. These types of devices are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,369 to Prendergast et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,154 to Lancaster; U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,366 to Rabin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,675 to Kitaura. None of these prior art patents particularly point out the unique features and advantages of the subject flexible milling device.